


Caught

by KrysBlack



Series: VLD Prompts/Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysBlack/pseuds/KrysBlack
Summary: Based offthis promptLance smells Shiro's shirt while masturbating, and gets caught!





	1. Chapter 1

Lance really had zero self control. Really.

There was absolutely no reason for him to freaking steal Shiro’s shirt, was there? Besides how good Shiro smells, and how unbelievably hot he is, and...yeah there’s actually every reason to steal his shirt. Especially the one he took off half way through their group training session.

Hunk and Pidge had already left for the showers, while Keith and Shiro sat on the floor finishing off their water pouches. Lance took the opportunity while he still had the guts, grabbed Shiro’s shirt, and did his best to saunter casually from the room, tossing a “later, guys,” over his shoulder as he passed into the hall.

As soon as he felt he was far enough away, Lance broke into a sprint, heading straight for his room, the stolen shirt clutched close to his chest. He didn’t dare himself to look down at it. _‘Wait, dude. Just wait.’ _He skidded to a halt just outside his door soon enough, and slapped his palm on the scanner. It felt like forever as she doors slid open, and he hopped inside, jumping straight onto his bed as he heard the displaced air whoosh when the doors automatically closed again.

With a nervous exhale, Lance lifted up Shiro’s shirt, holding the soft black fabric in front of his face, feeling the texture of the cloth before bringing it closer and burying his nose in it. The first inhale left him feeling slightly dizzy, the heady musk of Shiro mixed with the smell of his deodorant and a hint of the laundry soap went straight to his dick. Granted, he was already half hard on the way back to his room just thinking about this, but now he was fully there, tenting the stretchy black pants they all wore under their armor.

He made himself wait, though, wanting to draw out the anticipation. He huffed again, a quiet groan making its way out of his mouth as his cock twitched. Damn, he couldn’t draw this out if his life depended on it! Lance reached down with his free hand, pushing his pants and briefs down around his thighs. He shuddered at the cool air hitting his recently exposed skin, and groaned again as he wrapped his hand around his cock, the tip an angry red and already wet.

Lance shuffled a bit on his bed, making himself more comfortable, and began to stroke. He clenched his fist hard into Shiro’s shirt, keeping the soft material pressed to his face as his eyes slid closed and he imagined Shiro leaning over him, Shiro pumping his dick, Shiro...

Knock, knock

Lance froze, wide eyes flying to the door.

“Lance?” Oh, no. Oh nonononono. Shiro!? “Lance did you grab my shirt? I can’t seem to find it.”

“Uh, no?” Lance squeaked, panic coloring his voice.

“Are you ok?”

“F-fine! Just fine!” 

“Lance-”

“I’m fine, Shiro!” Please, please go away! No, please please come in! No! WHAT!?

“Uh, o...kay. Later.” Shiro’s footsteps moved away from the door, and Lance let out an embarrassed groan.

Which, was apparently loud enough to carry through the door, because Shiro came back and this time opened his door. “Lance, seriously, are you-” Shiro froze, wide eyes taking in Lance, laying on his bed, pants down around his thighs, right hand gripping his -still very- hard cock, left gripped around something black pressed to his face, “-oh.” Wait, something black? Shiro raised his eyebrows as the door closed behind him. He tilted his head, the right corner of his mouth twitching. Lance wanted to believe he was hiding a smirk. “So you did grab my shirt.”

Lance blushed, the deep red crawling up his neck from his chest to settle across his cheekbones. “Uh...yes?” He didn’t dare move, despite how mortified he was to be caught in such a position.

Shiro smirked, crossed his arms, and leaned back against the door. “Hm,” he tilted his head just slightly to the left, shifted his weight to his other foot, “would you like to finish?”

That was not what Lance had expected to hear, and his dick jumped at the idea of continuing while Shiro watched. “Uh...”

“Go ahead, don’t mind me. I’ll wait.”

Oh, god.

Lance’s hand seemed to also like this idea, because it started pumping his cock again all on its own. He groaned again, eyes sliding shut as the smell from Shiro’s shirt seemed to completely envelop him. Of course it did, because now the source of the smell was here, in his room!

“Open your eyes,” Shiro said, the commanding tone causing Lance to obey immediately, eyes snapping open and locking onto Shiro, whose arm was moving. Lance glanced down, and sweet Jesus Shiro was palming himself through his pants. Lance groaned again, his own dick leaking enough precum to drip down onto his abdomen, a thin string of the slick connecting the two. “You’re close,” Shiro murmured, pupils blown wide at the sight.

Lance nodded, pumping faster. His hips began to move, thrusting up into his fist as he chased after his orgasm. He was so close, but for some reason he held himself back. He whimpered, his eyes searching Shiro’s for...something...

Shiro smirked, gripping his dick in an attempt to control himself. “Come for me,” he murmured.

Permission, he was waiting for permission. 

Lance moaned, long and loud as his body seized and he came, and came, and came. He felt hot wetness hit the back of his left hand, the one holding Shiro’s shirt against his nose. When did he close his eyes? He opened them again, slowly, first looking down at the mess he made of himself, and Shiro’s shirt, then sliding back to the door and-

Shiro, who was straightening up and walking over to the bed, left hand still holding his dick through his pants. “Lance,” he breathed, resting one knee on the bed. He leaned forward, supporting his upper body on his right arm as he hovered over Lance.

“All you had to do was ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy in Lance's room! Hoo boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho-lee crap y'all. I caved to the pressure and wrote a second part! And this chapter kinda ran away with me. There's smut! And kink! And a little fluff! Hehe, I couldn't resist the fluff!  
> I will say it now, this is the end of this little story.  
> So I need to give a commenter some credit: basil totally gave me the idea to throw in Daddy Kink! Thanks! And I'm also blushing super hard! Lol.
> 
> Again, not beta'd at all, so all typos are mine and maybe someday I'll reread and fix glaring mistakes.

“All you had to do was ask.”

 

Shiro hovered over Lance, hunger still burning in his eyes as he took in the blue paladin’s disheveled state. Lance slowly lowered the shirt from in front of his face, breath still ragged and skin flushed. He gaped up at Shiro, still not quite believing that he was here. 

 

Shiro let go of himself and reached for Lance’s face. He stopped though, hand hovering so close he could feel the heat of Lance’s cheek. He hesitated, grey eyes locking on to blue. “Can I touch you?” he whispered, “can I kiss you?”

 

Lance’s eyes widened. His first thought was ‘really? I just jerked off to your shirt man.’ But under that he felt...warm? He felt respected, and his opinion of Shiro went up a few notches. “Yes,” he whispered back, “yes.”

 

All the hesitation left Shiro and he cupped Lance’s cheek, his cooler hand nearly burning with the head from bronzed skin. He marveled for a moment, registering a gasp from Lance, then leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. He kept the kiss chaste, but lingering. Lance seemed frozen beneath him, blue eyes still wide in surprise. 

 

Shiro broke the kiss, moving just far enough to brush their noses together. His breathing was far from calm, and just knowing Lance was under him, spent because of him, had him so hard it was bordering on painful. “Lance...” he breathed, “I want...can I...are you...” he broke off with a huff and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down so he could think straight. Reluctantly, he sat up and turned to the side, sitting on the edge of Lance’s bed. 

 

Lance followed him up, concerned. “Shiro? Are you ok?” He used the now soiled shirt to wipe himself off, pulled up his pants, then reached out and placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. The older paladin stiffened at the contact, but covered Lance’s hand with his own. 

 

“Yeah...yea.” Shiro sighed, giving Lance’s hand a squeeze. “I, um...don’t want to take advantage of you, and I feel like I already did.”

 

“Uh, what? Did we experience the same scenario?” Lance shook his head. “Shiro. You did not take advantage of me. Trust me. If I didn’t want to, I would have said ‘no’.”

 

Shiro looked over at Lance, still uncertain, “you’re sure?”

 

Lance grinned and slid one leg over Shiro’s lap, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and rolled his renewed erection against the hard bulge beneath him. “I’ve been a sub enough to know how to speak up for myself. I’m sure.” 

 

Shiro groaned and dropped his forehead onto Lance’s shoulder. His arms found their way around Lance’s waist and his hand snuck up under his t-shirt, pressing against the soft skin of his back.

 

“God, Lance,” Shiro choked on the words, and cleared his throat before continuing, “you can’t drop bombs like that on people. Damn.” He rocked his hips up and pressed gently on Lance’s lower back to grind their cocks together, wringing a moan out of Lance.

 

Lance tightened his hold around Shiro’s neck and rocked with him, a breathless laugh puffing air against Shiro’s neck. “What? Didn’t think I’d be into that sort of thing?”

 

“I didn’t think I’d be into that sort of thing either,” Shiro commented, and Lance giggled as they continued to slowly rock against each other.

 

“Oh? Well then. What if I called you Master? Sir?” Lance smirked against Shiro’s ear, speaking the next word directly into it, “Daddy?”

 

Shiro gasped and stilled, hands gripping tight to Lance’s waist. They were still, for just a moment, then Shiro let out a shuddering breath and rolled them over, depositing Lance on his back and hovering over him again. “Say that again,” he ordered.

 

Lance smirked. “Daddy,” he moaned the name, arching up against Shiro’s body.

 

“Jesus…” Shiro whispered, his whole body shuddering at the heady sensation Lance caused him. 

 

“No, he’s not here,” Lance cheekily replied as he wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist. A thought occurred to him then, “wait.”

 

Shiro immediately stopped and moved away, “what? Are you ok?”

 

“Yea, yea, I’m great, but…I just realized,” he blushed and averted his gaze, “I don’t think this ship has condoms.”

 

Shiro closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself, and took a deep breath. “You’re right.” He looked over Lance again, “when was your last test?”

 

“Uh…a month before we found the Blue Lion?”

 

“And have you been safe or abstinent since then?”

 

“Abstinent. What about you? I know you couldn’t have left for Kerberos without being clean, but…”

 

Shiro shook his head. “They never touched any of us that way. I’m clean.”

 

“Ok, good,” Lance propped himself up on his elbows. “So that just leaves figuring out what we’re going to use for lube. Oh! Move, move.” Lance scrambled to get up, and Shiro moved aside to let him off the bed. He dashed into the small adjoined bathroom and rummaged through the various items the ships replicator had made for him. “Aha!” He returned holding a jar of some viscous liquid. “It’s supposed to be some kind of moisturizing oil, but I think it’ll do the job.” He dropped it on his pillow and climbed back on the bed beside Shiro, who hadn’t moved since he got up. “So,” he bumped shoulders with Shiro, “how do you want me?” He waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

 

Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle as he wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist to draw him into his lap. “Let’s start here, and see what happens,” he murmured. Shiro cupped Lance’s cheek with his other hand and brought him in for another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate. Lance whimpered, his flagging erection jumping right back to attention, so he shifted his hips and pressed down into Shiro, finding his and grinding against it.

 

Shiro tilted his head and licked at Lance’s lips, asking to be let in, and Lance readily complied, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue out to meet Shiro’s. They lingered here, grinding together and making out, for more than a few minutes, letting the tension build slowly.

 

Eventually, Shiro reached his limit. He broke the kiss and focused on Lance, the bronze skin flush with desire, pupils blown wide, lips swollen and shiny red. “Are you ready?” he asked, voice rough with want.

 

Lance bit his lip, stilling his hips to focus on Shiro. “Yes,” he breathed, fingers scratching at the buzzed hair on the back of Shiro’s head.

 

“Strip for me,” Shiro murmured, pushing Lance off of his lap. He began to undo his pants as well, already shirtless from training.

 

Lance hopped off the bed and smirked. He toyed with the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up only to let it drop back down, teasing. He worked the fabric up his body, then whipped it off his shoulders and tossed it behind him. He turned his back to Shiro and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and briefs. With a sly glance over his shoulder he slowly, slowly dragged the pants down, over his ass and down his thighs. He bent over, showing off his ass as he worked the pants farther down and eventually off his body, taking his shoes and socks off while he was down there. He glanced back at Shiro again, and giggled at the sight. Shiro sat there, pants half off, gaping at Lance. He was flushed pink under the scar across his nose and his mouth hung open.

 

Lance slowly stood back up, and smacked his own ass for good measure, before he turned to show his front to Shiro - flat chest, smooth stomach, the barest hint of a V following the dark brown happy trail to his cock, angry red, rock hard, and dripping. He refrained from touching himself as he waited for his next instructions.

 

Shiro groaned as Lance turned to face him again. Even though he’d seen the younger man’s cock already, it was another thing to see his entire body. Plus, Land had his hand wrapped around it before, now he could see it in all it’s glory. And it was. Glorious. He blinked as Lance stood there as if waiting, then shook himself because Lance was waiting for him. Oh. He scrambled to remove his clothes, tossing them off the end of the bed as he got them off, then stood up on his knees and beckoned Lance to join him.

 

Lance whimpered. There’s no other word for it. Oh god…Shiro…he’s so perfect! Yes, scars criss-crossed his legs and torso, but they were a testament of his survival, his strength. Under those scars was a body fit for a god. Bulging muscles, defined abs, a deep deep V, and-

 

Lance gaped. Shiro’s was the biggest cock he’d ever seen. Not only was it long, but it had some serious girth to it as well. Was he drooling? He wiped at his mouth just in case. It looked so smooth, pale along the shaft, blushing rosy at the tip. Lance licked his lips. He wondered for a moment if he’d really be able to fit something so big inside him, but pushed the thought away. This was happening dammit, and he was going to make sure it was successful. He shook himself as Shiro beckoned him back onto the bed, and crawled over to him. He remained on his fours as he came up to Shiro, which put his face just in front of the impressive cock he’d just been drooling over. Lance licked his lips again, glance shifting from Shiro’s face to his dick.

 

“Something you want?” Shiro asked, going for nonchalant but sounding breathless.

 

“Wanna suck you,” Lance murmured, slowly leaning forward.

 

Shiro placed his flesh hand on Lance’s head, stopping his movement. “I think you can ask more nicely than that,” his murmur sent tingles down Lance’s spine.

 

Lance shivered, licked his lips again, and looked up at Shiro, eyes pleading. “Daddy. Daddy can I suck  your cock? Please?”

 

Shiro’s eyes fluttered and his blush deepened. He shifted his grip on Lance’s head from the side to the back, tugging him forward. “Of course, when you ask so sweet.”

 

Lance inched forward as Shiro’s metal hand grasped his dick, tilting it down and holding it straight for Lance. He gingerly licked the tip, tasting the gathered precum before opening his mouth and latching on to the head. He sucked gently, tongue working on the underside, as he slowly worked his way down, getting used to the weight and girth of Shiro’s cock on his tongue.

 

Shiro inhaled sharply. The warm, wet sensation causing tingles down his legs to his toes. He was so, so hard, and so ready to come. He gently squeezed around the base of his cock, hoping to regain a measure of control. Lance was determined to undermine that control, though, as he began to bob his head, each press down sinking Shiro’s cock farther and farther down his throat. He managed to get three fourths of Shiro’s cock in his mouth before he had to stop, and swallowed around it a few times before drawing back once more.

 

Shiro cried out, and pushed Lance away as he pulled back, his cock popping free to twitch against his stomach. Lance sat back, worry etched on his face. “Was it not good, daddy?” he asked with a small voice.

 

“What?” Shiro’s mind took a moment to catch up, but when it did he shook his head and reached out to pull Lance up into an embrace. “It was so good, too good. I couldn’t control myself, and I want to come in your ass this time.”

 

Lance grinned. Shiro said ‘this time’! That meant there’d be more times, right? He really hoped so. “Do you want to stretch me daddy? Or do you want to watch me do it?” he purred into Shiro’s ear as his hands gently stroked up and down the older man’s body, causing him to shiver.

 

“Ah…yes I want to do it,” Shiro bit out, the mere thought of watching Lance stretch himself was overwhelming him. He was definitely going to keep that in mind for another time, but today he wanted to feel Lance. Learn him through touch. He pressed on the teen’s shoulders, pushing him down to lay back on the bed. Lance went down easily, and made himself comfortable on his back, stretching his arms up and tucking them under his pillow. He spread his legs, propping his feet up by his ass and tilting his knees out, giving Shiro a full view of all his… _assets_. 

 

Shiro moaned at the sight, and squeezed at the base of his cock again as it twitched and throbbed, begging for release. “Stay just like that.” He smoothed his hand down Lance’s body, and dusted his fingers over his cock before sliding lower, over his balls, and toward his puckered hole. He remembered himself then, and reached up to grab the jar of oil. He gently uncapped the jar, careful not to dump the contents all over the bed, and dipped two of his human fingers into the oil, coating them thoroughly. He set the open jar against the wall at the top of the bed, still within easy reach but hopefully safe from being tipped over.

 

Lance shivered as he felt cool, slick fingers gliding along his thigh toward his hips. He watched, rapt, as Shiro settled down between his legs and brought those fingers closer and closer to his hole. He took a deep breath, willing his body to relax, though he was having a hard time of it (haha - **hard** ).

 

Shiro eyed Lance, but mostly focused on his target. Slowly, he inched his fingers closer and closer. Finally, they brushed the whorled hole, and Lance jumped. “Shhh…” Shiro soothed, stroking Lance’s thigh with his other hand, and Lance whimpered with need. “I know, baby. Just a minute.” Shiro decided to distract Lance a little, and brought his metal hand up to tease at his balls as his flesh fingers probed his entrance. Lance moaned at the contact, dick twitching with neglect as Shiro teased him. Slowly, the Blue Paladin began to relax, and Shiro was able to ease one finger inside. He pumped slowly, letting Lance get used to the feeling before adding another.

 

Lance groaned at the filling sensation. It had definitely been way too long, and his own fingers just weren’t the same. He rolled his hips, hoping for some more friction, and gasped when Shiro pressed up into his prostate. “Oh! Oh, daddy…” he moaned, hips undulating against Shiro’s hands.

 

“Found it,” Shiro smirked and pressed up again, relishing in the high, needy whine he was eliciting from Lance. He gently pulled his fingers out, shushing Lance’s voiced protest, and slicked his fingers again, adding oil to his third and fourth fingers as well. He gently pressed two back in, searching out Lance’s prostate one more time, ‘oh! Daddy please!’, then added a third finger. “Do you think you can take four?” he asked after another few minutes, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“In a…” Lance swallowed, “another minute, please?” He wanted this so badly, but he knew better than to push himself here. His legs trembled, and his cock was turning from angry red to almost purple, and Shiro’s teasing touches were offering him no relief.

 

“Of course baby. Take as long as you need.” Shiro stopped teasing Lance’s balls, instead propping that arm by Lance’s side so he could move over him as he continued to stretch Lance’s hole. He leaned in and captured Lance’s lips in a kiss that soon turned filthy, all open mouths and tongue and spit, and it was so, so hot. The kiss was a new distraction, and did a good job of relaxing Lance even more. When Shiro’s three fingers could easily stretch him, he broke the kiss and gazed at Lance. “Are you ready for more?”

 

Lance nodded, “yes, yes please.” Shiro smiled and slid his pinky in among the other three fingers, watching Lance’s eyes roll back as he gasped and moaned anew.  
  
“You make the most beautiful sounds,” Shiro commented, watching Lance writhe as he continued to stretch him open, spreading his fingers inside, alternating between gentle brushes and deliberate presses to his prostate. He kept going, savoring each mewl, each moan, bringing Lance to the edge and back until he had the teen begging.

 

“A-ah! Shiro! Shiro…Daddy! Please, please I can’t…I can’t! I-“ Lance was babbling, he didn’t even know what he was saying, but he wanted, no, he _needed_ Shiro inside him _now_! He whimpered again, hands gripped tight to the pillow they were under, and arched his back.

 

“Shhh, ok, ok, here we go baby,” Shiro slowly pulled his fingers out of Lance, earning another whine at the loss. He dipped his fingers back into the oil, slicked his cock, and gripped its base to press the tip against Lance’s winking entrance. He paused there and looked up at Lance. “Yes?”

 

Lance groaned. “Oh my god, Shiro! Yes! Please, please fuck me. Please!” He shifted his hips, trying to press down against Shiro’s dick to get him _inside, now_! But Shiro pulled back, a sly smirk crossing his face. 

  
“Ah, ah, how do we ask?” Shiro teased, brushing the head of his cock against Lance’s hole, who huffed in response.

 

“Please! Please Daddy…I need it…need you…inside, please…please!” Lance shuddered and whined, squirming for some kind of leverage to get things going. Shiro exhaled sharply, felt his cock twitch, and pressed against Lance’s hole in earnest. He pushed forward against the resistance there, and wondered if he’d stretched Lance enough when the teen’s hole spasmed and relaxed enough, and the head of his dick popped inside.

 

They both stilled at the sensation, Shiro for fear of coming, and Lance to adjust to the sudden stretch. Shiro moved first. He shivered and groaned, adjusting his knees for better leverage, and slowly thrust in. At the new sensations, Lance keened, back arching and head thrown back. Shiro gripped the backs of Lance’s thighs and pushed his knees toward his chest, opening him up more so Shiro could watch his cock disappear into Lance’s ass.

 

“Oh, god. Lance…” Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off of where they were joined. Lance was hot, so hot, and so very tight. It felt like forever, but soon Shiro’s hips pressed against Lance’s. He let go of Lance’s thighs, settling his knees into the crook of his elbows, and hunched forward, panting.

 

Lance moaned as Shiro bottomed out inside him, the stretch making him feel, “full, so full. Daddy I’m full of you.” His passage spasmed around Shiro’s cock, drawing a gasp from both of them. Shiro remained still, as Lance shook his head back and forth, breath heaving. He wiggled his hips against Shiro’s thighs, “move, please move Daddy.”

 

“Here we go baby-ah!” Shiro slowly pulled out, against much resistance from Lance’s ass, until just the head remained inside. “So good, so tight,” he moaned as he thrust back in, the slide easier this time. He set a slow pace, an easy rhythm, abs clenching as he remained hunched over his now lover. “Lance, oh baby…”

 

“Sh-Shiro! Oh! Daddy!” Lance itched to wrap his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. “Daddy, a-ah! Daddy, pl-please…can…c-can I…touch you-oh!” Lance cried out as Shiro hit his prostate, his whole body convulsing around the cock inside him. Shiro kept his aim true, and thrust hard against that spot a few more times, making Lance’s legs quiver and shake, before relenting and returning to a slower pace.

 

“Not yet,” Shiro replied between pants, “I’m just getting started.” He picked up the pace, just a little, but deepened his strokes considerably. He pressed Lance’s knees back toward his chest again, giving him a better angle to hit deeper, and to brush against his lover’s prostate more accurately.

 

Lance whined, eyes pleading for Shiro to let him touch, _please_ , but Shiro ignored him, maintaining his thrusts and aiming for Lance’s prostate more and more. “Ah! Oh, too much, it’s too much! I can’t! I…” Lance’s dick throbbed in time with Shiro’s thrusts, each brush against his prostate bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. He’d never come untouched before, and was slowly starting to feel overwhelmed. “Please, please!” He didn’t even know what he was begging for any more, as long as it gave him some relief.

 

With each thrust, Shiro moved faster, harder, deeper, until he couldn’t take it any more himself, and his strokes shortened, but sped up, rutting against Lance’s prostate as he chased his orgasm. “Can you come like this?” he asked, ready to help if not. “You can touch me when you come,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

 

“I-mmmh! Ugh! I don’t know! I’ve never- ah, ah…yes, yes I’m so close, yesss…” Lance’s body began to tense, thighs quivering, back bowed. “Da-ah! Daddy! Ca-can I come? Please!” Lance was answered with a groan. “Please!”

 

“Come,” Shiro moaned, and Lance erupted all over himself, again. He screamed his release, arms wrapping around Shiro like a vice as she shuddered and quaked with the force of his orgasm. Shiro followed almost immediately, his thrusts speeding up into Lance’s impossibly tight passage, the constricting muscles milking Shiro’s dick of all it’s cum. Shiro cried out, body stiffening against Lance as he came, then collapsed over him, arms barely holding him up as his forehead rested on Lance’s chest. “Holy shit…”

 

“Oh my god…” Lance agreed, legs sliding down Shiro’s arms to sprawl on the bed beside him. They lay there, panting, for longer than either realized until Lance’s legs spasmed. “Shit, shit, cramp,” Lance gripped his right thigh, and Shiro quickly sat up, moving his arms to let Lance’s legs stretch down around his thighs. 

 

The movement cause Shiro’s cock to slip out of Lance, and both shivered at the sensation. Lance bit his lip to hide a whine at the loss, but Shiro’s smirk told him it was heard anyway. He heaved a deep breath, and stretched his arms above his head. “Wow.”

 

“Yeah.” Shiro blushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat back, putting a little distance between him and Lance, who would have none of it. 

 

“Nuh, uh. C’mere.” Lance made grabby hands at Shiro, who huffed a quiet laugh and lay down beside him. “Don’t go all shy on me now, _Daddy_ ,” Lance teased, and Shiro groaned.

 

“Please don’t use that around the other Paladins, I won’t be held liable for my actions if you do.” Shiro turned onto his back as Lance cuddled up to him, tan cheek resting on a scarred chest as strong arms wrapped around a bronzed body.

 

“Should we test that theory?”

 

“What have I gotten myself into?”

 

Lance propped himself up on an elbow to regard Shiro with a serious look. “I don’t know, was this a one-time thing?”

 

Shiro watched Lance carefully. “Do you want it to be a one-time thing?” Lance raised a brow, paused, then shrugged. What did he have to lose?

 

“No. Like, seriously. I _stole your shirt_ to jerk off. People don’t do that for a one-off. That’s called _pining_ , and it’s what I’ve been doing for _months_. The pining, not the shirt stealing.” Lance kept his eyes locked with Shiro’s, unashamed, and waited, holding his breath, for the older man’s answer.

 

Shiro took a deep breath, thinking. He hesitated longer than he should have, and doubt began to fill Lance’s vision. Shiro smiled softly, “good.”

 

Lance gaped. “Good? That’s it?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Aw, c’mon! I just waxed poetic about how I’ve been _pining_ for you and all you can say is ‘good’?” Lance flopped back down with a huff, trying to hide a pleased smile under his facade of annoyance.

 

“I could wax poetic back, but it felt contrived. I will say though that while it hasn’t been _months_ , I have been attracted to you for a while now.” Shiro’s arms squeezed around Lance gently, then he yawned.

 

Lance immediately sat up. “Nope! No sleeping, not yet! Shower first, I’m so gross, ugh.” He paused, then whined, “dude! I rubbed your sweaty shirt all over my face!” He shuffled off the bed, tugging on Shiro’s hand as he went. “C’mon, up, up!”

 

“For a sub, you sure are bossy,” Shiro commented, sitting up to follow Lance into the bathroom.

 

“You bet your sweet ass I am,” Lance grinned up at Shiro and waggled his eyebrows. “So, you switch out my blanket for a clean one while I get the shower going.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Shiro quipped, turning to do as he was told. He heard the water start up in the bathroom, and hurried in his task, ripping off the soiled blanket and replacing it with a clean one from Lance’s closet. He dashed into the bathroom once finished to find Lance already under the spray in the tiny cubicle shower. Shiro leaned against the sink to watch Lance clean himself, his tired dick giving a half-hearted throb and twitch at the sight. Just then Lance turned to Shiro and beckoned him in, to which Shiro laughed. “We both can’t fit in there, I’ll take my turn after.”

 

Lance pouted, but knew Shiro was right. “Bummer,” he called out, then hurried to finish washing himself. Once done, he stepped out to Shiro handing him a towel. “Thanks.” He moved out of the way and dried himself off as Shiro hopped in the now vacant shower. Lance wrapped the towel around his waist and began his nightly skin care routine, taking extra time for cleansing. He finished his ablutions just as Shiro finished his shower, the water shutting off just a moment after Lance shut off the tap in his sink. He handed Shiro a clean towel and moved into his room, fishing out a clean pair of boxers and putting those on. 

 

Shiro emerged from the shower with his towel slung across his shoulders. He found his boxers, gave them a sniff, and wrinkled his nose. _No_. He watched Lance for a moment, then took the towel off his shoulders to wrap it around his waist. “So…I guess I’ll see you in the morning?” He didn’t want to overstay his welcome in Lance’s room.

 

“Huh?” Lance turned to regard his now lover. “I, uh…thought maybe we could…if you want…to stay the night?” His eyes lowered, fearing rejection again, and startled when a gentle hand cupped his cheek to lift his face.

 

“I’d love to,” Shiro murmured and moved in for a kiss that Lance readily reciprocated. This kiss was sweet, gentle, and chaste, and when they separated Lance grinned.

 

“Good.”

 

Shiro laughed. “That’s it?”

 

“Yup.” Lance turned down the covers, “you want inside our outside?”

 

“I’d uh…prefer outside if you don’t mind.”

 

Lance sent Shiro a gentle smile, “yeah, ok.” He crawled into the bed, moving closer to the wall to make room for Shiro, who dropped his boxers and towel to slide in right behind him. Shiro’s arm snaked over Lance’s waist, pulling his back flush against Shiro’s front, their legs tangling together. Lance sighed in contentment, snuggling closer and covering Shiro’s arm with his own. “Good night,” he whispered.

 

“Good night, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your Kudos and Comments! You gave this fic more life than I'd planned, and it was so much fun to write it!
> 
> Love you all! <3<3
> 
> Check out my tumblr! [krysblack](https://krysblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
